


Lance's Home

by AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Home, Langst, M/M, happy lance, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON/pseuds/AND_I_SAY_HEEYEEYEEYEYEY_WHATS_GOING_ON
Summary: This fic is a very happy, at times angsty, but mostly “fix lance” type of fic. Here, you will get to see Lance’s very well deserved non-romantic arc. (I know it is tagged as Klance, and there will be some suggestive parts in this fic that sets a path for Klance to happen. The fic is in fact a Klance fic and there will be many points in the book that will focus on their relationship *many many fluff conversations that will solidify their friendship, which might turn into something else later on). This fic mainly focuses on Lance’s insecurities and struggles with his teammates and will close some loose ends for him. To be clear, Klance shippers will love this fic, they have so many interactions and heartfelt moments to fill your hearts, but I thought it would be really out of character for them to immediately jump into a relationship. I think that Lance first has to get over Allura and build up his arc before getting into a relationship with Keith. *klance is canon king*





	1. Introduction

There are two parts to this fic, the first part is the langsty one, where he feels insecure and has trouble communicating with his teammates at the beginning. His insecurities and doubts won’t be solved in the first part completely, but his self-worth will be greatly improved. The first part is kind of a field trip the team makes from where they were in the last episode of season 6 to earth. I’ll give it three months before they arrive, but it could be more canonically… I don’t know, but in this fic it’ll be three months.

The second part of the fic takes place on earth. We get this very heartfelt and tear-jerking reunion with lance and his family while the rest of the paladins go with their respective families for a week. I think I’ll have Allura, Coran, and Shiro go to the Garrison and talk to the officials about the war and bla bla bla…. Keith and Krolia visit Texas’ grave, and Pidge and Hunk say hi to their families. The paladins will all reunite in Cuba because mama McClain wanted to thank them for taking care of him, so she invites them for a little party. This is basically for my own amusement, but Lance will prove his dancing, singing, and guitar-playing skills in front of the other paladins. Also, Keith will lowkey *highkey* drool a little bit because HOT DAMN lance can move. I got this idea because Jeremy King Shada mentioned in his live podcast that Lance dances salsa and plays the guitar, and sings. Nothing but respect for my president. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this fic, because I had a lot of fun writing it.   
Kisses, ya boi. <3


	2. Chapter 1: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dudes, we’re gonna start this fic about a week after the events of the final episode of season 6 happen. Lance and the team are setting up camp in an earth-like planet. Lance is sitting by the fire. *The italics in this chapter represent lance’s thoughts.

_Shiro probably hates me. I mean, who could blame him, he basically threw a red flag to my face in the astral plane. I’m so damn stupid. At least that’s what everyone here thinks. That’s what Allura probably thinks. Would it be better if I had just died back at the shield planet?_ (I don’t know what it’s called, sue me)

Lance couldn’t stop himself from thinking like this as he stared at the flames in front of him.

_Did I really die, though? Was I already dead when Allura got to me? Would anyone even care if they knew? And even if they did care, would it really matter? Voltron would be fine without him, they already got Shiro back, I’m sure they can move the lions around a bit._

He looked around, he was alone.

_God, I wish I was back home. They miss me… right? Did I cause them too much pain? Did mama stay up all night for months waiting for a phone call? Did Luis sleep in my bed for a week, hoping to hold on to my scent for a little while longer? Did my abuelita pray every night for my safe return? Did Marcos finally take out the loose tooth I promised to yank out? Was Vero still dancing to our salsa routines alone, or has she already chosen another dance partner? Was any of this happening?_

He started throwing leaves at the fire.

_Why do I feel so alone if everyone is here? Keith is finally back, but we’re not really talking. Shiro is back too, but he spends most of his free time with Keith. Hunk and Pidge are always in their own sciency world, and Allura and Coran seem infatuated with whatever Romelle tells them. He was alone. Everyone kept bonding without him. It was as if he was being left behind._

*Flashback*

“Hey Keith! Mind if I join you guys on your quest to find food?” Lance stopped Keith, Krolia and Shiro in their tracks.

“Yeah, um, sorry Lance… it’s sort of a family moment.”

Lance faltered “Oh, I see…” He faked a smile. “Well, have fun!” With that he turned around and left.

 _Family moment._ That stung Lance in more ways than one. _I guess he’s right, they are family, maybe I can find Pidge and Hunk._

_\--------------_

“Hey guys! What are you up to?” Neither Hunk nor Pidge even glanced at him. “There’s not much to do around here, right? I mean, it looks like Earth but there’s something off about it…” Still no answer.

Lance cleared his throat loud enough to call their attention, the third time Hunk replied.

“Hum? Oh, yeah Lance, buddy, maybe some other time, I have to finish this with Pidge first.”

“Yeah, right, you two are busy and all, maybe I should… um… catch up later yeah?” There was no answer behind him as he left the green lion, but they started talking to each other, and he swore he heard faint laughter as he walked away.

\-------------

Lance spotted Allura and Coran talking to Romelle… something about the Altean Colony. “Hey dudes, what’re you talking about?”

“Hello Lance, we were just swapping altean stories… you’re welcome to stay, but I really doubt you’ll understand what we’re saying.”

_That’s a really polite way of saying go away. But of course Allura has to be polite to me, she owes me in her eyes. She doesn’t owe me anything, I didn’t take the electricity shock for a favor, or pity…_

Lance let them be and walked toward the fire, where he sat and thought.

_Why am I so alone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor bby Lance, I promise it’ll get better, just you wait. What do you guys think so far, is it langsty enough? I take constructive criticism. Kisses, ya boi <3


	3. Chapter 2: Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in parenthesis is my input. Again, everything in italics are Keith’s thoughts. I made sure to add maturity to Keith’s dialogue as he has been shown to have matured in the show during season 6. (He kept relatively calm while fighting a FAKE ASS SHIRO CLONE- case closed)

“Yeah, um, sorry Lance… it’s sort of a family moment.”

Lance faltered “Oh, I see…” He faked a smile, which wasn’t very convincing. “Well, have fun!” With that he turned around and left.

Keith hadn’t meant for it to come out that way. He wanted to tell Lance they could hang out after they came back, but he left faster than he had come.

“Why did you say that?” Shiro questioned him.

“I don’t know.” _I don’t know what to tell him._

“You’ve been meaning to talk to him haven’t you?” Krolia interrupted.

“Yes, it’s just that I really want to catch up with you and Shiro.”

“We’ve _been_ catching up for a week, Keith. Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

_He doesn’t want to talk to me._

“Yeah, I will, let’s just catch dinner first.”

\---------------------------------------------

Keith tried to build up the balls to go talk to Lance all throughout dinner, and was going to give up as everyone went back to their lions, when he saw Lance stayed behind.

“Hey man.” (Read it in a super extra soft voice pls)

“Oh so _now_ you have time for me? Did your schedule finally clear up your majes-“

“Come on Lance, not everything between us has to be a fight.” Keith pleaded.

Lance stared at him with a mix of shock and interest.

“I actually came here to apologize for earlier… _and_ for back at the castle. I didn’t have time to catch up then, because I was caught up in the whole Lotor situation, but I have time for you now… If you’ll have me.” There was no other way to describe Lance at the moment but surprised.

“Yeah, sure” Lance chuckled. Keith smiled at him. *INSERT KEITH’S SMILE AT LANCE DURING ‘THAT’ SCENE*

“So, what have you guys been up to… apart from , you know, saving the galaxy and all?” Lance chuckled at that.

“What are Hunk and Pidge working on lately, anything interesting or prank-worthy?” Lance’s smile faltered.

“I haven’t really been ‘up to’ anything, it’s not like I have a thing like Pidge and Hunk’s engineering skills, or Allura’s strategic mind.” The mood changed. “And I’m not really sure what Pidge and Hunk are working on… they don’t really feel like talking to me at the moment.” Lance noticed Keith’s concerned expression and tried to change the subject.

“But what have _you_ been up to? I mean, you found your mom! How crazy is that? And you have a really cool wolf pet thingy-“

“Lance…” Keith interrupts. “Stop that, we can talk about me later… are you alright? You know you can tell me anything, we’re a team, right?”

Something twitched in Lance’s face. But that lazy smile crept back up his face soon enough “I’m good, I swear! Maybe I’m just a little off because I miss my family… I ‘ve actually felt strange since Allura had to use her weird magic powers to bring me back from the dead, or it could be that strange fruit Krolia brought-“

Keith couldn’t believe how nonchalant Lance was at this revelation “Wait, hold on… Allura did WHAT?”

“Hey, it’s not a big deal, I’m right here.” Keith stared at him in disbelief.

“But it is a big deal… Lance, you died?

“Yeah- yeah I guess I did…” Lance’s face fell “But no one really seems to care. All I can do around here is be a seventh wheel… well I guess now I would be a *Lance starts counting with his fingers* ninth wheel? Or tenth wheel if we count your cool space dog, I mean it would be rude if we excluded him.”

“What, Lance, you’re not a tenth wheel or seventh wheel or whatever you call it, I thought we had already gone through this. I thought you stopped feeling like that”

“Yeah but-“ Keith kept cutting him off.

“I told you to leave the math to Pidge!”

“Yes, you did, but-“ Keith interrupted him again, raising his voice.

“But what Lance?! Why are you still hung up on this? What is-“

“BECAUSE YOU LEFT KEITH!” Keith was taken aback. “YOU LEFT US!” Lance paused and lowered his voice.

“You left _me_.” Keith was speechless. “Yes, you helped me that day in your room, and for a while, I felt like I belonged… but you left. And it- it came back.” Keith’s heart broke at this.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lance regretted yelling at Keith.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, I know why you had to leave, I get it, you don’t have to apologize.”

“But I do, Lance, I shouldn’t have left, it was really immature of me. An thinking that you would be over such a big insecurity with one vague ass conversation is just straight up stupid.”

“You need help Lance… I’ll help you. Let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INSERT SMILES FROM ‘THAT’ SCENE, YOU KNOW WHICH ONE- YEAH SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE* Waow, Keith gets his feelings out, and Lance does too. You’re doing amazing sweeties. I think that some other things need to be addressed between them. The main thing is the rivalry. I think I’ll have Lance confess the true reason why he made up the rivalry in the second part of the fic. Kisses, ya boi <3


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is BIG MAD at the team for their treatment towards Lance, but will address the situation in a very mature manner: though a meeting. He asks Krolia to distract Lance while he fucking wrecks the paladins and gives them a piece of his mind. You go Glenn Coco!

“What’s this about?” Pidge questioned as she tried sitting comfortably in the cramped head of the black lion.

Keith waited until everyone was seated and stood up.

“When were you going to tell me?” Everyone looked at him expectantly.

“When were you going to tell me Lance died?”

Pidge actually started laughing.(I mean who could blame her) “Keith, what are you even talking about, I just saw Lance with your mom five minutes ago?”

“Allura.” Keith stared expectantly at the princess. Who looked petrified.

“Paladins… there is something I’d like to say… something happened. Something happened to Lance.”

\-------

Everyone’s faces were stone cold throughout her story. As if they were numb to the feeling of losing a friend.

“When I got to him, he was already dead. I had to revive him.” Pidge was the first to react. Tears dropped to the table as a sob came out of her mouth.

“He sacrificed himself for me.” Hunk was the second. He got up from his chair only to drop to the floor a few steps later. He ran his fingers through his hair and held his knees up to his chest.

Allura closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“My boy” Coran started, “what is it with him and sacrifice?”

“What do you mean?” Keith stared at him in confusion.

“Well don’t you remember?” Everyone looked at Coran. “The rogue rover that blew up in the caste… Lance pushed me out of the way.” Everyone stared at him in disbelief. “Oh… I though you knew.”

Keith dropped to his chair. “I’m trying _really_ hard to keep my composure right now.” Shiro put a hand in Keith’s shoulder to calm him, but Keith was already calm… strangely so.

“Don’t any of you care?” He stared at them in disbelief. “Hunk?” he paused. “Pidge?”

Disappointment covered his words, mostly directed at himself. “You are supposed to be his friends, his family, his support system!”

No one dared to look at him. “Do you want to know what he told me?” He paused but did not wait for approval. “He said he felt like a seventh wheel, like he didn’t belong.” Everyone’s faces dropped. “He told me he felt as if he couldn’t talk to any of you… And even then, he didn’t blame you. He blamed _himself_.”

“How many times has he been there for you guys? And you can’t even look his way when he is hurting”

“You have all abandoned him… your _family.”_ They all looked at Keith.

“Fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fix it Felix! Sorry I thought it was really funny. Look at Keith protecting his pup <3 Kisses, ya boi


	5. Chapter 4: Allura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favorite chapter to write, because due to the canon show, Allura was starting to get on my nerves. This actually helped me make amends with her character, even though I know it’s not canon. I love my Altean queen once again. Enjoy, and bring some tissues.

“Lance could you come here for a moment? I need to have a word with you”

Lance wasn’t gonna lie, hearing those words from the princess both terrified him and excited him.

“Yeah, sure princess, what’s up? Lance paused at Allura’s worried expression. “Hey, what’s wrong, are you alright?”

“I’m fine Lance, I’m just gonna need you to sit down for a tick…”

Lance was getting more and more worried by the second; had he done something wrong? Surely, he hadn’t, there really wasn’t much for him to do.

“Lance,” Allura interrupted his thoughts. “I _know_ how you feel about me.”

“The mice told me.”

 _Snitches_. Lance whipped his head at the mice and gave them a good old sneer.

“Lance, look at me…” He turned to her. “You are and _amazing_ person, and an outstanding paladin. You have such a big heart Lance… it continues to baffle me… But I’m afraid I cannot reciprocate the feelings you hold for me.” Allura was holding Lance’s heart in her hands, and bit by bit, he felt it breaking at her grasp.

“You belong on Earth, with your family, and I belong with my people, in Altea. I know that neither of us is willing to give that up for each other.” She did make a point, but Lance’s heart was being twisted in so many positions he barely gave it a second thought, and he looked away.

Allura grabbed his hand firmly, but he wouldn’t turn around. “Lance, I love you _so, so much”_ Allura’s voice broke, and Lance looked back as tears formed in her eyes. “You are my family… my best friend. You care _so_ much, and have helped me in ways you can’t even imagine.” A tear slipped down Lance’s cheek as he felt Allura loose grip of his heart.

“I’m sorry I’m causing you so much pain Lance… I know you’re hurting, and I want you to know that was _never_ my intention.” She paused.

“You are _so much more_ than you think, Lance. You are courageous, and selfless, and kind, and smart, and _important_. Lance, you are so important to me… to us. Don’t let anyone make you feel any less worthy than you really are… not even the people you care about the most.” They were both in the verge of sobbing at this point, emotions breaking out of them, meeting in the middle.

“I’ll always be with you Lance… Always.”

At this, Lance lunged at Allura, and gave her the biggest hug he’d ever given anyone. “Thank you princess.” He whispered through tears and sobs.

They held each other for some time, and Lance realized he wasn’t only crying out of sorrow for closing a chapter of his life, but at the newfound pride and self-respect he feared he had lost forever. __________________________________________________________________

As Lance was left in reflection after Allura left, he realized he finally understood, that he was closer to her than ever before, in the complete opposite way he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> *Got this off a textpost, wlwvoltron on tumblr*  
> (Lance and Allura get closer as friends, and really start to gain confidence with each other)  
> Lance: Hey Allura don’t you think it’s a big updog in this planet?  
> Allura: What’s updog?  
> Lance (wheezing): Pidge… PIDGE, did you get that, tell me you did  
> Pidge (recording, crying, and laughing simultaneously): yeahahah


	6. WHATS GOING ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally no one has read this yet but Im already planning for the future SON.

K BROQUIS, my plan was to end the first part at this and add Shiro, Hunk and Pidge as more important roles in the next part... BUT I realized my plan with the second part was to have everyone be on their own with their families for a little while, and then get to Cuba to PARTAY WITH LANCE. (I'm so excited for that part, Imma write Lance as this excellent salsa dancer that is super hot and sings and plays guitar and steals hearts.) Anyway, maybe I should write some parts in for Hunk and Pidge's redemption before they get to Earth. I mean, that would be a better idea I think?  
I don't know what do ya'll think, you liking it? Are the characters in character, or are they completely whack and out of character? I tried to make them as close as possible to the TV show but without being so... how do you call this, a yes... thick headed. I'm just kidding I love all characters in the show, also love Lauren and Dos Santos but especially my president Jeremy King Shada.


End file.
